Summer Days
by Cutiecake2213
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes love life isnt so perfect. They have fights like any other couple. What happens...
1. Chapter 1

Summer Days

Theodore and Eleanor were awaked by the smell of pancakes. They ran downstairs to see Simon and Jeanette cooking. When the food was done Simon told Jeanette to wake up Brittany. She did and then went to wake up her boyfriend. As she went into his room she saw Alvin snuggled up in bed. She took her phone out and took a picture of him. Since she was so close he could grab her. When he saw the flash he woke up and using his judo skills he took Brittany and flipped her into bed, then he rolled on top of her. When he saw her he smiled and gave her a kiss. As he looked he saw her blue big eyes she then kissed him and slipped from underneath him. As he got dressed Brittany waited for him. She was on his phone when Simon texted him. She went to the text and saw "Hey bro I'm gonna make my move on Jean tonight. I'm gonna ask her out." Brittany smiled as she read the text. Alvin was right behind her and when he wrapped his arms around her she was startled. He then read the text and said "You go bro!" She looked at him and then she ran downstairs. He followed her before grabbing his backpack. When he got downstairs everyone was watching TV. Then he remembered that it was the summer. Also that they had finished 12th grade the day before. He then said "Hey Britt-Brat you want to go to the mall?" When Brittany heard the word mall she jumped up. She said "Sure I can get my necklace with an A on it and you a B!" He smiled as they left, but he had other plans." Instead of going to the mall let's go to the movies." She smiled and went along with his plan. When they got to the movies Alvin said "Let's see a horror movie, I'll be right there if you get scared." She said yes and they went to see The Conjuring. Whenever a scary part came on she leaned onto his sweat jacket and he smiled. When the movie was over they went into Alvin's car and went to Brittany's house. When they got there Alvin walked her to the door and she pulled him inside. She said "Let's watch a movie! How about Romeo and Juliet. It's an all-time classic." Sure if that's what you want babe. Brittany was extremely lucky. She was the only girl that got to see his romantic side. Whenever they were together alone he wasn't Alvin the big tough brother or the guitarist. No he was the sweet nice loving and innocent Alvie, and Brittany loved it. As they watched the movie Brittany laid on Alvin's lap while he combed through her hair with his fingers. As Brittany started to fall asleep Alvin couldn't take it any longer. He asked Brittany what had gotten into her lately. She sat up and asked "What are you talking about?" A minute later she saw thunder outside. She told Alvin how she had been going out with Jaden. A fan of hers that has loved her since day one. When Alvin found out it was Jaden he was furious. He told her that if she wanted to be with Jaden that she could. Then he got up. Put on his hoodie and since he didn't want to drive his car he walked. He went outside in the pouring rain and walked the 10 blocks home. While he walked he though "OMG THAT GIRLS HAS NO SENSE AT ALL! SHE IS DATING A FAN! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT HE IS GONNA BREAK HER HEART?" When he reached in his pocket for his phone he remembered that it was at Brittany's house. As he raced back the rain got worse and he was soaking wet. He knocked on the door and Brittany answered with tears coming down her eyes. He leaned on and kissed her. She has so grateful and said in between kissing "I know that what I did was wrong so I broke up with him and only want to be with you. If you don't want me I get that but please give me another chance. I promise that I will never break up with you again. "He smiled and said I'll be right back. You have clothes here that I could wear right?" "Yea of course I do, because you spend the night a lot." He smiled and took a shower and put on another sweat jacket that was just like the damp one. The only difference was that it had a pink lipstick mark and it read "Property of Brittany Miller" With a heart over the I's. When he came downstairs Brittany had a smile on her face. She asked "Can we go to mall? I want to get our matching necklaces. He said "Sure let's go!" "You don't care what it says?" "No everyone should know that I am yours and only yours." Brittany smiled and gave him a kiss. When they got to the mall Alvin seem to pay no mind to people reading his shirt. "Wow Alvin you are still with that… that… brat?" Jenifer said this when she saw Brittany start to get really mad and want to fight her. "Yea I am with this brat but guess what… She isn't a brat. She is actually named Britt-Brat!" Alvin said while he looked at his Britt. Jenifer said "Well when you are ready for a real girl you know where to find me." They just walked by and went to the jewelry store. Alvin got a B chain with red diamonds, and Brittany got an A with pink diamonds. When they had them on they vowed to never take them off. Then Alvin took Brittany to get some food. When they were done Alvin took her to the car shop. "Alvie quick question? *Scared*" "Yea Britt?" "Ummmmmm… why are we in a-""Brittany close your eyes I have something for you." Brittany closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a keychain with a big golden B and a key. As she hit the alarm she saw a pink sports car waiting for her. She jumped up and down and gave Alvin a big kiss. She asked him "Where did you get this money or this car from?" "Babe that doesn't matter at all. It just matters if you like it, now do you like it?" "Like it? I'm in love with it. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you Alvie." "I love you too Britt."

**The second chapter is on the way it may be here by next Friday or tomorrow if I have enough reviews. Please tell me things that I need to change, add, or just review.**


	2. Trouble!

Chapter 2

This chapter isn't all about fake romance. This shows the raw bare true facts of what happens in a relationship.

As Alvin and Brittany walked up the stairs to Alvin's house Brittany couldn't stop smiling. This day had it good an it's bad. As they walked to the door Brittany said "Alvie can I come in?" He replied "Of course you can you babe you know that you don't need to ask." When they walked through the door they saw Simon and Jeanette screaming at each other. Jeanette had looked at Simons phone and saw that he was texting Jenifer and he said "Baby I love u and only u. I never even liked that Jeanette girl." When she said something to him he got mad to her for going into his phone. Alvin and Brittany just had to look. When Simon started to get physical Alvin ran and tackled Simon. He told Brittany to take Jeanette upstairs and get her cleaned up. When they were out of sight Alvin let Simon out. When he asked what happened Simon said

"Jeanette went into my phone and read my messages with Jenifer and-" Alvin cut him off to say "You were texting Jenifer? The girl that likes me? A fan girl, Simon what were you thinking?"

Simon started to understand why Jeanette was so surprise to see him texting Jenifer, that is why she looked at the messages.

Then he said "Well I said how I loves her and hated and never loved Jeanette." Alvin's mouth almost dropped, he couldn't believe what his brother did.

He wanted to rip off his face but kept his cool. He told his brother "Tell Jeanette that she was stalking you and took your phone. She wrote that so Jeanette would break up with you. I am so serious because you broke Jeanette's heart." "You know that I didn't want to do it on purpose." "I don't care I'm going upstairs to check on YOUR girlfriend." As Alvin walked upstairs he heard Brittany singing Jeanette a song that he sung to her. When he walked in Brittany or Jeanette didn't notice him. He started to sing the song and Brittany started to look at him and smiled. Soon after Jeanette went to sleep with a bruised lip. Brittany asked him what he told Simon. When they left the room Jeanette looked at her phone and saw Simons text. As she sighed with relief, Simon text Jenifer to leave him alone. She said "I don't care I wanted to use you to get to Alvin." When they went downstairs they saw how horrid the place looked. They hurried to clean it before Eleanor and Theo came home because they would want to know what happened. When they were finished they stayed up for Elle and Theo to come through the doors. Brittany went upstairs and saw them in their beds. She ran downstairs and said to Alvin "They we're hear when the fight broke out." Now Alvin was really pissed off. He ran upstairs into his brothers room to see him smiling and through his glasses he could see the word Jenifer. He picked up his brother by his collar and told him how he was fighting Jeanette and Theo and Elle were watching. He looked with a wow far on. He said that he didn't know and then Alvin snatched Simons phone and ran downstairs. Him and Brittany read the messages and then Simon came downstairs for his phone. When Brittany saw him she slapped him really hard, she even had Alvin's ring from basketball on. As she saw Simon start to cry she said "Serves you right!" She walked off, and Alvin threw his brother phone at him. Simon took it and ran upstairs. Alvin turned on the tv really annoyed and Brittany snuggled into him. He went upstairs for a moment to get a blanket. When he came back down he had one of his sweat jackets. She put it on and said "Look I'm finally an Alvin!" She got up and started to play a fake guitar. He smiled and pulled her close and they kissed her. When the movie was over Brittany was fast asleep so Alvin (being a gentleman) picked her up and took her to her bed. He laid her down and have her a kiss on the forehead ad went into his room. As he laid down he remembered how lucky he was because he had the best girlfriend in the world.

That's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed, and please review this is my first story and I want to get better so your review will help!


	3. I LOVE ALVIN!

Chapter 3

There was only 1 week left of school and the Chipmunks were taking advantage of it. They were going on dates and to movies and everywhere that a boy would take a girl. When they got home they saw that their letter for their colleges where there. The Chipettes took the Chipmunks letter and Vice versa. They sat down at the table and read the letters. THEY ALL GOT INTO THE SAME COLLEGE! As they kissed and hugged each other everyone was stopped by Brittany. "OMG We only have go shopping for our new clothes!" As the girls hurried into Brittany's car the boys started to pack. Then they went into the girls room to get some of their clothes. When Simon went into Jeanette's draw it said "I LOVE ALVIN?!" Simon ran out of the room and into Brittany's room and saw Alvin admiring it. He told Alvin what he saw and Alvin was so shocked. When he got back into his room he called Brittany and told her what he saw.

B: He saw what now?

A: it said "I LOVE ALVIN?!"

B: R u serious

A: Yea

B: Ok just make up something to tell Simon so he doesn't freak

A: ok bye I llllooovve you!

B: I love you too Alvie!

Then Alvin went to Simon and said that it was Brittany's and she left it there. He sighed with relief, and then went to packing Jeanette's things. At the mall Brittany and Jeanette were fighting. Brittany said how Alvin was hers and that Jeanette had Simon. Jeanette said that Simon was to safe and Alvin was so adventurous. As they looked at each other Brittany and Eleanor walked off leaving Jeanette to look for her clothes on her own. When they got back home Alvin could see that something was wrong. He was the only person with his bags and Brittany's. When they walked in Brittany went over to Alvin and gave him a kiss. When Simon came downstairs he went over to Jeanette to kiss her and she moved back and hesitated. He asked Alvin to come upstairs for a second. He asked Alvin what happened and then Alvin told him the truth. He then ran downstairs and said "I hate you Jeanette! How could you like my brother and not me? I hate you!" Then he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
